Hunchback Idol
by Opaque Opal
Summary: What would happen if you combined Fox's top rated reality show with a Disney movie that is highly underated? One word: AMUSEMENT.
1. Intro

**A/N: AH, I love having brain blasts! I was thinking to myself about American Idol. And of course, I had this bright idea. Hope you enjoy! **

**Ryan Seacrest=Phoebus**

**Paul Abdul=Esmeralda**

**Randy Jackson=Clopin**

**Simon Cowell=Frollo**

**

* * *

**

It was a sunny day as tens of thousands of peasants gathered in front of Notre Dame. Waving their arms and screaming like banshees, they were all waiting for their opportunity to audtion for the contest that would change their lives: Hunchback Idol! The winner would be able to join the prestigious Latin chorus of the Church. And while men were only allowed to sing in the choir, the contest's host decided it would be fairer if it was open to everyone.

"Hello, everyone!" said a tall blonde man, bellowing loudly in front of the screaming crowd, "My name is Phoebus, and are you ready to sing your hearts out?"

Cheeful squeals and whoops of joy chorused in response.

"As many of you know, our judges are waiting inside Notre Dame hereself to observe your talent," Phoebus said, "so let's meet them!" The crowd held their breath with excitement.

"Right after the break!" Phoebus said, grinning cheesily. Groaning, the peasants held their face in their hands.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But seriously, every time you watch American Idol its on for like 3 minutes and then you get 10 minutes of commercials! That's part of the reason why I don't watch the show anymore. **


	2. Julianna

**A/N: I had this done a while ago but forgot to put it up. Also, I know they added a new Idol judge but I only know the original 3. So that's how it'll be. Hey, that rhymed! **

* * *

The three judges sat on pews in the church, sipping on complimentary glasses of wine. Nothing was more antagonizing than waiting for what would come inside the church.

"Yo, what's happening in here, foolz?" Clopin asked, turning his feathered cap sideways in a gangster-esque manner.

"Could you _please_ speak like you're from the 15th century?" Frollo asked, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being such a bully, Claude!" Esmeralda whined, punching his arm quite pathetically.

"I'm merely speaking the truth!" he shot back.

Before Esmeralda could argue, an extravagant woman entered the room. A piece of parchment was attatched to her dress that said **9880** in black ink.

"What's crackin, homie?" Clopin asked.

"Erm, I'm sorry. My home is naught in Paris," the woman said, giving Clopin's attempt of wannabe gangster a quizzical look. "You see, I have traveled from afar to audition for Hunchback Idol. The roads were rough, the mountains were cold, the sanitation was awful. Everyone just went right---"

"Enough of this nonsense," Frollo said, silencing her with a wave of his hand, "what is your name?"

"Julianna," she replied.

"And what are you going to sing for us, Julianna?"

"God Help the Outcasts," she said.

"Ooh, this song is my favorite!" Esmeralda grinned, sounding chirpier than a bird in a tree.

"Whenever you're ready _ma cherie_," Clopin said, finally getting some of his 15th century persona back.

Exhaling loudly, Julianna opened her mouth. Despite the fact that she sang the already-familiar song, it sounded awful. Her voice cracked and strained. Had her voice gone any higher, the stained glass windows of Notre Dame surely would've shattered. Clopin looked like he was in pain, Esmeralda was entranced, and Frollo started laughing.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Julianna asked, looking confused.

Frollo didn't respond; his face was just getting redder and redder from laughing too hard. Finally, he lost all control and started beating the table with his fist.

"Should I choose a different song?" Julianna asked, tears streaming her eyes.

"No, _ma cherie_. It wasn't the song. You just don't have the voice we're looking for," Clopin sighed.

Nodding, Julianna made her way to the church doors.

"I liked her!" Esmeralda exclaimed "why did you have to be so mean? She tried! I give an A for effort!"

"But her singing skillz had more Fs than 'Fat Friar Francis frantically flew far away from France,'" Clopin siad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Julianna's parents awaited outside, hoping to hear good news.

"Let's see what happened to our first contestant, shall we?" Phoebus said, striding over to the family. Without warning, Julianna burst through the door, bawling like a newborn babe.

"It's alright, sweetie," her mother said, "the judges didn't know what they were thinking!"

"Yes, you have the voice of an angel," her father added.

"You're right," Julianna sniffled, "I'll just come back next year! I'll show them!"

Watching the family leave, Phoebus gave another cheesy grin "More of this right after the break!"


End file.
